


melting into you

by oikwardd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Miya Osamu, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex, Top Miya Osamu, Volleyball Player Suna Rintarou, bottom suna rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikwardd/pseuds/oikwardd
Summary: Suna ends a bad training with more frustration one could think of. He texts his fiancé, promising a pizza late at night as he's still working at his office. Osamu offers cuddles and Mamma Mia to make up for his bad but Suna prefers to get fucked on his lover's desk.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 24





	melting into you

**Author's Note:**

> some nsfw i wrote months ago, turned it into a one shot.  
> enjoy horny babes

that was one of the worst training they ever had. everyone on the team was still exhausted from the day before and they had late training. they couldn’t do anything right and it was getting on everyone’s nerves. 

at some point their coach just told them to go home and rest. when suna came into the locker room it was 10pm and he pulled his phone out of his training bag. he had several messages from atsumu but ignored them. he clicked on his conversation with osamu and quickly typed. 

suna  
are you still at work ?

osamu  
i’m sorry baby i have a lot of work to do today

suna  
i’ll be there in 30 minutes with pizzas

osamu  
you’re the best

he threw his phone back into his bag and got his towel, throwing himself under the burning water sprayed by the shower head. he was disappointed, angry and tired from his day and performance. 

everyone else had already left when he came out of the shower and he put on his shorts, a big sweater and his bag on his shoulder. he had called to get the pizzas ready before he showered and so he drove there quickly , picking them up in less than 10 minutes. 

the training center wasn’t too far away from their house or the company luckily and it only took him 15 more minutes to get there because of the detour to get the pizzas. 

the building was empty at this hour of day - nearly 11pm and suna waved hi to the night guardian - ren - who he knew well now. he got in the lift, pressing the 10th floor button. 

he arrived with a loud ding, the whole floor plunged in darkness and silence from the lack of life. he quickly walked to the kitchen that laid a few meters away from his fiancé’s office and put the pizzas in the microwave to make sure they wouldn’t get cold in the meantime. 

osamu’s office was the only source of light, a huge window next to the wooden door. suna opened it without knocking and osamu raised his head with a smile, happy to see his lover. 

“hey babe” he muttered, his arms open to welcome the volleyball player in his arms. 

suna did not resist and let himself fall on his lover’s lap, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

osamu’s eyebrows frowned. 

“bad training ?”

suna was rarely this grumpy and it almost always happened when he had done poorly in training or worse in a tournament. 

“we did shit” he groaned. 

osamu stroked his back slightly, drawing patterns on his bare skin, his hands slid under his sweater. 

“we can cuddle in front of mamma mia when we come home if you want ?”

it was their comfort movie and osamu knew the way to suna’s heart was cuddles and abba songs. 

the latter shot his head up, locking eyes. suna had a fire in his eyes and osamu saw it immediately. 

“i want you to bend me over your desk and fuck my brains out ‘til i forget about how bad i was today”

that was unexpected, osamu thought. but again, suna had two different coping mechanisms. cuddles and abba. or sex. and he clearly made his choice today. 

“where are the pizzas ?”

“microwave”

“good”

with that being said, osamu smashed their lips together with passion and force, a burning desire raging in the lower part of his body. he inhaled suna’s scent, one of fresh soap and coconut as he left a trail of sloppy kisses on his throat. 

suna moaned quietly at the touch. 

“no holding back”

“or what ?” suna raised an eyebrow, panting. 

“i’ll have you scream so loud ren will hear you and come into the office wondering what’s happening”

“bet”

suna was a cocky brat in bed when he wanted and it drove osamu completely crazy. and they were both very aware of that. 

the next minutes featured sloppy kisses and heat rising in the room, clothes being thrown on the floor, suna getting mad over osamu’s three piece suit. 

“god you’re sexy in those but they’re a nightmare”

osamu giggled and pulled suna back in for a heated kiss. he had put him on his desk, sitting with legs spread apart enough for him to stand in the middle. 

his jacket off, suna quickly made his way to get all the buttons out of their place, showering his lover’s torso with peppered kisses as he did so. soon enough he threw the shirt on the floor and osamu smiled at him. 

“turn around”

he commanded and suna was more than happy to obey. it had been too long since osamu had him at his beck and call in bed. 

suna did as he was told, his ass raised in the air as he was bent over the desk, his naked skin against the cold glass. osamu slowly kissed his back, making his way from the top to his lower back who was already arched when his lips came to it. 

suna was a needy brat and osamu wanted to teach him a lesson. he pulled his underwear off with awful slowness, making suna get restless in front of him. 

he peppered kisses on the latter’s thighs, suna already whining as osamu’s lips reached the inside of his thighs. an arm wrapped around his stomach for support, he pushed his lover’s arse right back to him. 

“i love that ass so much” he moaned into his skin, leaving kisses and bite marks on suna’s cheeks.

“you know what to-” suna stopped in the middle of his sentence, his voice turning into a high pitched moan as osamu slid his tongue over his hole. “that” he breathed out. he didn’t need to say anything, they knew each other’s body too well already. 

osamu’s tongue teased his rim, giving him kitty licks as the other boy was a moaning mess already. he darted his tongue inside the hole, restraining suna’s hips from raising too much with an arm as he let his tongue explore the insides of his lover. 

he kept on going until suna felt like he was about to explode, already dying from the pleasure burning in his whole body. dick hard in his dress pants, osamu adored making the athlete a moaning mess under him and begging for his dick. 

“fuck me already” suna whined as osamu’s thumb opened him up some more. 

“so soon ?” he hummed against the butt cheeks, smiling to himself. 

“do it before i fuck you myself” suna grunted and osamu obliged, his hot breath a burning mark against his hole. 

“someone’s getting bratty again” osamu sang against suna’s ear, presenting two fingers in front of his lips. “suck”

he didn’t need to say more, suna already had his two fingers in his mouth, his tongue swirling over them like he had his lover’s cock between his lips. osamu groaned, the action sending heat directly into his dick. 

he pulled his fingers away from suna’s mouth, leading them to hover above his hole. the dark-haired boy pushed himself against his lover’s fingers, pushing them inside himself. he moaned loudly when they were inside, moving in a scissoring motion to spread himself open. 

osamu’s mouth nibbled on suna’s earlobes, whispering so many praises into his ears he thought his heart was about to burst. that was the thing he loved the most with osamu. he knew how to destroy his ass and praise him at the same time. using his thumb for leverage, osamu’s fingers sank deeper into suna who screamed out in the most obscene way possible. 

“oh please fuck me” he cried out, throwing his head back because of the pleasure. 

“how can i resist you when you ask it like that” osamu whispered into his ear. 

he unzipped his pants, letting his briefs roll down on his thighs, opened the top drawer of his desk, pouring lube over his throbbing cock. he teased suna’s rim with his tip, already going crazy himself over his hole closing around his dick. 

a few seconds later he couldn’t resist any longer and he slammed in hard. suna cried out at the same time osamu did, one fist buried into the dark hair and another holding the bent over body for support. 

“god you’re so tight it’s driving me crazy”

it had been a habit over the years. not stretching themselves completely so their walls would close around the other. and god it drove them both crazy every time like it was their first. 

suna was already a moaning mess, his body flushed from the arousal. he had his hands on the glass to support his body but he felt himself grow weaker as seconds passed and he felt that recognizable knot in his lower stomach. 

he moaned osamu’s name like a praise and guided his fiancé’s hand over his pulsating hard-on. the latter quickly got the memo and started stroking suna’s cock with his left hand, creating a steady rhythm between his hand and his hips. 

“god yes” suna cried out, his body shivering because of the pleasure. he couldn’t take that much and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

osamu kept on hitting hard and fast, destroying his lover’s ass like he was asked to. and he enjoyed it. it aroused him so much his head was getting dizzy over the amount of sheer pleasure running through his spine. 

“babe i’m not gonna last long” he breathed out against suna’s back, kissing his raw skin. 

just as he said that, suna came onto his desk and in osamu’s hand, a muffled scream in his own hand as he didn’t want to be too loud. and that drove osamu over the edge who came a few seconds later, filling suna’s hole with his semen. 

osamu fell on suna’s back and hugged him sloppily, kissing him as he tried to regain a normal breathing. suna giggled.

“god i should do bad in training more often”

osamu huffed. “just come back with those same eyes and i’ll let you bend me over my desk next time”

“i’ll keep you on that one”

they both laid there for a few minutes before osamu grabbed a handful of tissues, cleaning both bodies up before he went into the bathroom of his office get a wet towel. 

he cleaned his lover with more love one could think of, peppering kisses after every towel stroke, making suna giggled when he reached his ribs. 

five minutes later they were both dressed again, slumped over the couch with their pizzas in hand. 

“i love you” osamu whispered with loving eyes. 

suna smiled mischievously at him. “marry me”

osamu burst out laughing. “idiot i already proposed”


End file.
